Many otolaryngologists and speech-language pathologists report formal education in the specific area of voice production as inadequate. The goal of the NCVS Continuing Education project is to convey information from researchers to practitioners using programs of learning that are timely, accessible, relevant and understandable. The target groups for these programs are speech-language pathologists, otolaryngologists, research colleagues, and voice professionals (voice/theater coaches, choral conductors and teachers of singing). Providing a solid understanding of human voice production will enhance the effectiveness of the clinician's services to the client. Furthermore, a broader knowledge base will help the clinician in critically evaluating new diagnostic and therapeutic techniques presented in peer-reviewed journals and at professional meetings. Thus, Continuing Education products will be developed with an emphasis on new research findings, but also include clear explanations of basic mechanisms. This approach will allow practitioners to remain at the forefront of innovations.